


Ender-Boi and Clingy-duo oneshots

by Raccoon_Bee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoon_Bee/pseuds/Raccoon_Bee
Summary: I'm bored, i just need something to do so if you want to request go ahead- no, no problematic so if you're problematic dni, i will not do it.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Requests

This is my first oneshot book- no clue what i'm doing lmao  
Please try to keep it mainly around memory boy and clingy duo however you can add others into those requests  
If you are going to request then please give me a plot, who's in the story and what you'd like to happen or if you want to you can tell me to go do whatever with it.

Will do:  
Background relationships (Aka, karlnapity, karlnap, Honkity and some others i cba to put right now)  
Clingy duo  
Memory boy  
Fluf  
Angst

Won't do:  
Smut  
Pedophilia


	2. Tommy..? Tubbo..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo sees Tommy and Tubbo but they don't seem the same..

Ranboo chirped, looking down at the grass block he held in his hands, walking around aimlessly before looking around himself and putting the grass block down Vrr-ing in happiness of where he’d placed it, it just feeling right to him. He shook his head a bit and looked away from the block he’d placed, turning to observe where he was before he realised he was in a forest in the tundra. He started panicking slightly as he realised he wasn’t quite sure where he was, frantically looking around to try and get bearings on where he is before he took in a deep breath to calm himself down slightly, ‘you’re fine Ranboo.. You couldn’t of gone too far!’ 

He shivered slightly, his tail curling around his ankle, his suit not doing much to keep the cold out. He whimpered a small bit, fearing he were to be stuck out in the forest for the rest of his time there before spotting a break in the forest, quickly rushing over to it and sighing in relief when he was finally out of the forest and he looked around, looking for something to indicate where he was before spotting a small bit of Technoblade’s house, jogging slightly to get there quicker. 

Ranboo slowed as he neared Techno’s house, spotting someone standing by the woods near Techno’s house, he squinted, staring at the figure, trying to identify who was stood there however struggling as they had their back turned to him and were stood in the shadows, covering them in darkness and hiding their features.

He hesitated slightly, looking around himself before looking to where the figure was before realising they were n longer there and slowly walking over to where they had been, looking for footprints of some kind yet finding none. He looked ahead into the forest quite confused at there being no footprints before shrugging slightly and turning to walk to Technoblade’s house, ignoring the small feeling of being watched.

Eventually he succumbed and shot a quick look over his shoulder, his eyes widening a small fraction at the sight of grey yet slightly see-through skin, realising that there were now two figures and that they were wearing some very familiar clothing. The red and white t-shirt with a green handkerchief around his neck, a chain with a compass on it hanging from his neck as well, the figure next to the red and white shirted figure wearing a green button up along with a red handkerchief around his neck, they had a compass hanging around their neck as well. He’d felt his heart skin as he realised why he recognised the clothing and the compasses. 

Ranboo stared at the two figures for a moment, wondering how they’d died, when they’d died, how didn’t he know of this? Surely he would’ve known this happened right?’ 

He stood there for a moment, calming himself down before giving the two boys a proper look from afar, trying to make out what he could of them. The smaller boy with fluffy, brown hair that hung over his eyes slightly along with small horns poking out of the hair, fluffy brown ears that twitched and flicked every now and again being a feature Ranboo noticed immediately, the next thing he’d noticed about the brown haired boy was the scars on his face from a blast of sorts. (Ranboo could feel himself staring and unfocusing slightly as it dawned on him that this was really them-). His attention quickly flicked over to the taller blonde boy whose hair was tied back in a small ponytail, he had ears that resembled those of a raccoons along with the large fluffy tail of a raccoon that swayed behind him. 

Ranboo gulped, his eyes glossing over with tears as he finally tore his gaze away from them, picking up on the fact that the boys has been staring at him yet he paid that no attention as he turned away from them again, speed-walking to Technoblade’s house as a few tears slipped down his face, burning it slightly.

Once he reached Technoblade’s house, he quickly let himself in before he let himself process what he saw. ‘Tommy? Tubbo? Was-.. Was that really them..?’ quite a few tears started falling down his face now, a few hiccups escaping him along with choked sobs as he finally processed what he’d seen stood by the treeline.


	3. Protective Boo & Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by nimb! 'I saw this on twitter but can you write about ranboo and tubbo being overprotective over tommy now that he is back from the undead'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that there was a request before this one and i'm sorry it isn't done yet but i'm working on it, i'm getting my dumbass fingers going but also school just started back up for me so do be patient with me here ;-;

Ranboo stood behind Tommy, leaning over the top of the boy while staying out of his line of sight. He knew that he probably didn’t need to be feeling so protective over Tommy seen as he was only speaking to Eret but Ranboo’s ender instincts were telling him that he needed to protect Tommy especially since him and Tubbo have already lost the younger boy once.

Eret was beginning to look incredibly nervous because of the look on the tall enderman hybrids face. Ranboo’s red and green eyes were impossibly wide as he stared down at Eret, purple particles surrounding him as he also made nises he’d only be making if someone had stared him in the eyes too long and aggravated him. Eret noticed two tails that he hadn’t seen before wrapping around Tommy protectively, ‘Surely he notices that right..?’ Eret looked to Tommy’s face to see if there was any clues on if he had in fact noticed the tails wrapping around him yet as there was no indication of it on his face. Eret looked at the tails, seeing that the fur on the ends was extremely fluffed up.

Tommy turned to look at Ranboo and the endermans whole demeanour changed as he focused on Tommy, he stood up more yet still slouched slightly, his eyes were full of happiness unlike the malice and unsaid threats that had been directed towards Eret. He was making a small vrr sound as his tails moved from a protective position to being beside him and wagging as small bit in happiness from Tommy’s attention now being on him.  
“Hey big man? Do you think we’d be able to go visit Tubbo in Snowchester?”

“Uh, yeah, I do believe that we can and I’m sure Tubbo would be happy to see you today!” Ranboo smiled down at Tommy as the younger grinned widely before quickly waving at Eret and running off towards the direction of Snowchester. 

Eret smiled softly as he watched the two boys leaving before noticing that Ranboo had sent him a short, wary glare and quickly looked away from two boys and walked off to go do some errands that they had originally left for before bumping into Tommy and Ranboo

Tubbo was very happy to see the two.

Tubbo was aware that he wasn’t this protective before but that’s because he didn’t have the threat of Dream killing his best friend again and again and not ever give him back. 

Tubbo stood next to Tommy, listening as the boy ramble on about something or other before his goat ear twitched, making him look to the forest near them and stare into it before he saw something moving. He quickly stood up standing in front of Tommy to block him from sight of whatever or whoever was in the forest despite the fact that the person might’ve already seen Tommy.

He relaxed a tiny bit when Puffy walked out from the trees, her fluffy hair bouncing along with her steps as she always had a small bounce to her steps. He stayed on guard before sitting back down next to Tommy who was staring at him questioningly and instead of acknowledging Tommy’s silent question he instead leaned his head on Tommy’s shoulder, being careful of the small horns on his head trying to make sure he doesn’t hit Tommy in the face with them. 

He watched as Tommy and Puffy talked a small bit, keeping a close eye on what Puffy was doing with her hands and watching her expressions carefully. Eventually Tubbo closed his eyes for a moment before quickly snapping them open and looking at Puffy hearing her hooves move and step on a stick, snapping it, his eyes staying wide as he watched Puffy for the rest of the time she stayed, glaring a small bit as he knew she was a slight threat. He only stopped glaring and his whole body went completely relaxed once Puffy walked away. He felt Tommy’s questioning gaze on him again but he only shook his head and closed his eyes as he felt Tommy hug him and he hugged back, clinging to him slightly.

Tommy wasn’t that oblivious even though it may seem like he is, he knows how protective the two have become over him, he only doesn’t address it as he knows it would upset them and he doesn’t want to upset anyone especially not after.. Dream but either way he doesn’t really mind despite what he’d of said about it were he to of said he noticed, he finds it quite nice that there’s two people worrying over him and focusing on his safety when they’re around, he’s been with them both at the same time as someone else has come across them and they’re quite scary together he has to admit.

Tommy huffed a small laugh as he realised he was trapped on the sofa between his two sleeping friends, Ranboo’s head leaning on top of his and Tubbo’s head leaning on his shoulder, he moved his head a small bit to avoid the horns. He watched as Ranboo’s tails twitched every now and again in his sleep, watching the enderman’s chest rise and fall slowly as he slept before he turned his gaze to the goat hybrid on his shoulder, watching his ears flick every few minutes and watched as Tubbo’s eyes moved under his eyelids before he let his body become extremely relaxed, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes and smiled softly, slowly falling asleep and only thinking of one thing ‘Goddamn how did I get such good friends?’


End file.
